Wagstaff
|spawnCode = "wagstaff" |links = Quotes Clothes}} Robert Wagstaff is a Character in singleplayer Don't Starve currently available only with the interior beta as part of the Hamlet DLC. He requires no experience to unlock and is immediately available. He is a pivotal character in the game's lore, being the founder of the Voxola Radio Company and likely creator of WX-78. Though he seems to be trapped in The Constant like any other survivor, Wagstaff seems to have brought himself there on purpose to seek the forbidden knowledge that the world contains. Special Power Wagstaff has access to his own Crafting tab called Tinkering, with which he is able to craft different types of goggles and 3 exclusive gadgets. All goggles will remove Wagstaff's nearsight disadvantage when worn, and each have their own special ability. Additionally, he has an exclusive Science Tab item called the Electrical Doodad, which he needs to craft several of his other items. The Tinkering Tab contains the following items that Wagstaff can craft: * Spectoggles - Basic goggles for general use to negate nearsightedness and is used as an ingredient to craft other goggles. Can be used to reveal hidden dangers. Has a durability of 10 days. * Infroggles - Lets Wagstaff see the world in an infrared view. Can be used to avoid being attacked by Charlie and lasts for 2 days. * Visor - Absorbs 85% of physical damage and has a durability of 600. * Fryfocals - Shoots a fireball when Wagstaff attacks a target while unequipped (i.e nothing in the hand slot). Each fireball deals 50 damage on impact as well as sets the victim on fire. The durability of these goggles is only reduced when firing them, meaning the player can potentially wear them forever to negate being nearsighted. Has 10 uses. * Telebrella - Short-ranged teleportation device that will teleport Wagstaff to the nearest Telipad assuming the player is within range. The Telebrella has a limited range away from the receiving Telipad where it can be used. If the player ventures too far away from a Telipad, they can not teleport. The light on top of the device indicates how far away the player is from a Telipad, glowing green when close but will begin to blink and blink faster as the player gets too far away, along with a sound accompanying each blink. If the light is completely dim and makes no noise, the player is too far away and must get closer to the Telipad before it can be used. This item has a durability of 10 uses. * Telipad - The receiver pad for the Telebrella that is placed on the ground. Wagstaff will teleport to the nearest Telipad when using a Telebrella and is close enough. * Thumper - A large device that slams the ground when activated and creates a shockwave that destroys structures and trees, and does slight damage to mobs and the player should they be within range. The most prominent use is to farm trees by planting a bunch of them near the Thumper, wait for them to grow, and then activate it to harvest all the trees at once. Disadvantages Wagstaff is nearsighted, which means that without his goggles he is unable to see beyond 4 units of distance. Outside of his line-of-sight, everything will appear blurry. When hovering over a blurry object with the cursor, the object will be given a random name. He has a set of examination quotes just for blurry objects, all variations on how he cannot determine what the object is. Staying warm and keeping sanity up may be difficult as goggles take up the head slot and are required to be worn at all times if the player wants to see clearly. He also has a "delicate stomach", and will take damage from eating raw food. Downloadable Content In the Hamlet DLC, all of Wagstaff's exclusive headwear grants protection from Humid Season's fog, allowing him to move at full speed. Trivia * Wagstaff had sound files added in the Hamlet Early Access February 27, 2019 update. They were removed in the March 18th, 2019 update. * Wagstaff was officially added to the Early Access beta branch on April 18, 2019, alongside Wheeler. * When Wagstaff is damaged, his appearance and voice will be distorted. The lower his health, the most distorted he will become. * When Wagstaff is not wearing goggles, he can mistake mobs and objects for Warbucks or even Unimplemented Features such as the Hay Fever Hat. * In the roadmap forum post where he was first teased, he was described as "a mysterious inventor who finds himself exactly where he wanted to be". https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/102877-dont-starve-hamlet-roadmap/ Gallery Sounds References Category:Lore Category:Characters